


Прелюдия

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как-то раз Хинове надоедает ждать, и она решает соблазнить кое-кого упрямого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Joui Wars'12, команда [Yoshiwara](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=4680086)

Цукуё обмакивает кисть в краску и ведёт пробную линию от плеча до ключицы, прямую, с завитком на конце. Хинова сидит неподвижно и прямо, смотрит на Цукуё краем глаза через плечо.

Цукуё чувствует себя на редкость глупо. Даже глупее, чем когда Хинова застала её над листом бумаги, сверху донизу изрисованным несложным орнаментом. Не то чтобы Цукуё умела и любила рисовать – но кружево незамысловатых узоров обычно расслабляло и помогало отвлечься от повседневных забот. Поэтому, когда Хинова попросила нарисовать ей такое же, Цукуё с легкостью согласилась. Подвох она почувствовала только в тот момент, когда пару дней спустя заявилась с кистями и красками, и на вопрос: «Где именно рисовать?» Хинова развязала пояс кимоно со словами «Вот здесь, на спине».

От основной линии она рисует насколько ответвлений: нижние, к позвоночнику, самые короткие, а верхние обвивают руку в несколько витков, распускаясь листьями и цветами на внутренней стороне. Цукуё держит руку Хиновы чуть ниже сгиба локтя, объясняя это себе тем, что вряд ли такое прикосновение для Хиновы будет неприятнее холодной мокрой кисти, а ей самой так гораздо удобнее рисовать. У Хиновы нежная, гладкая кожа, к ней хочется прижаться губами… Цукуё одергивает себя, кисть вздрагивает, оставляя линию толще, чем необходимо.

– Что-то случилось, Цукуё? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Хинова, сидит всё так же расслаблено, чуть отставив плечи назад.  
– Нет, всё в порядке, я просто задумалась, – бурчит Цукуё, стирая неудачную полосу. Вся эта затея резко перестаёт быть забавной. Цукуё больше всего хочется сбежать под холодный душ, чтобы не начать покрывать поцелуями эту невозможно притягательную кожу. Вместо этого она продолжает покрывать её линиями красной краски, от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Хинова смотрит из-под полуопущенных век и никак не комментирует, когда Цукуё сжимает её руку чуть сильнее, чем того требуется, или то и дело стирает неудачные завитки.

– Знаешь, – говорит Хинова, когда Цукуё заканчивает с рукой и возвращается к орнаменту на спине, – давным-давно кто-то мне рассказывал, что по почерку всегда можно многое рассказать о характере человека. Но мне кажется, по таким рисункам сделать это даже проще. Насколько я помню, многое зависит от толщины линий, от расстояния между ними, от силы нажима. Смотри, какие они у тебя тонкие, постоянно прерывающиеся…

Её глубокий голос звучит так успокаивающе, что Цукуё почти забывает о горячем возбуждении, собравшемся внизу живота, а просто вслушивается в интонации, слабо улавливая смысл. От голоса Хиновы веет спокойной уверенностью и легким задором, словно это не разговор вовсе, а игра, и Цукуё не прикасается мягкой кистью к чувствительным местам на её теле.

Возбуждение накатывает снова, когда Цукуё заканчивает со второй рукой, а Хинова замолкает, рассматривая хитросплетение линий. Цукуё думает, что сейчас нужно как можно более вежливо откланяться, пока желание прижаться ближе, размазывая краску, ласкать и целовать не стало совсем неудержимым.

– Продолжай, пожалуйста, – говорит Хинова и разворачивается лицом, чуть откидываясь назад, и Цукуё так и замирает с опущенной кистью, открыв рот. У Хиновы тонкая шея, ключичные впадины такие, что хочется то ли немедленно коснуться их, то ли нарисовать что-то, небольшая грудь со светло-розовыми торчащими сосками. А ещё у Хиновы чертенята в глазах, и Цукуё как-то разом теряется, ловя себя на мысли «Неужели она это специально?»

Цукуё обмакивает кисть в краску, рисует на шее завиток, кладёт руку Хинове на плечо, чуть поглаживает кожу большим пальцем. Хинова прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад и, облизнув губы, продолжает говорить. Цукуё не слушает, она внимательно смотрит, как подрагивают веки, как сбивается дыхание, когда она почти случайно задевает грудь Хиновы, и как дергаются плечи, когда Цукуё начинает рисовать спирали вокруг сосков.

Это похоже на извращенную пытку – или чересчур своеобразную прелюдию, в которой ни одна из сторон никак не может перейти к действию. От груди кисть спускается всё ниже, по талии и животу, и Цукуё неожиданно любуется собственным творением – кожа, покрытая мелкими узорами кроваво-красного цвета, кажется чем-то, не принадлежащим простой земной женщине, словно Хинова – случайно попавшая на богом забытую Землю инопланетянка, а вовсе не обычная женщина. Цукуё забывается, ведет подушечками пальцев по последнему витку, размазывая краску, и Хинова открывает глаза, смотрит на неё долго и голодно, а потом они наконец целуются.

Всё происходит как-то сумбурно, словно эти полчаса и кисти с краской вытянули всё терпение не только из Цукуё, но и из Хиновы. У поцелуя привкус какого-то странного фрукта – он вяжет и горчит на языке, но ничего слаще и желаннее Цукуё в жизни не пробовала. Она не рискует коснуться руками до тех пор, пока Хинова не опускает свои ей на запястья и не кладет на грудь, прерывисто шепча в губы:  
– Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывала, но если ты немедленно не начнёшь действовать, я за себя не отвечаю.

Цукуё тут же кажутся ужасно идиотскими все свои подозрения относительно того, что Хинове могут быть неприятны прикосновения. Она заставляет Хинову лечь на спину, и им вдвоём какими-то нечеловеческими усилиями удается выпутаться из двух кимоно. Цукуё прижимается к Хинове ближе, трётся грудью, беспорядочно целует губы, шею, ключицы, грудь, низ живота. Хинова стонет, запрокинув голову, и Цукуё не сразу понимает, что стонет с ней в унисон. Хинова раздвигает ноги сильнее, и Цукуё целует влажные складки, проталкивает язык глубже, чувствуя, как Хинова выгибается и кончает почти сразу.

Потом Хинова переворачивается, подминая её под себя, гладит, медленно вводит палец внутрь, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Цукуё, а та может только судорожно хватать воздух ртом, задыхаясь от невозможного удовольствия. Когда Хинова раздвигает внутри неё три пальца, Цукуё кажется, будто что-то обрывается, и она кончает, судорожно вцепившись Хинове в плечи.

После они долго лежат в той же позе, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Когда возможность мыслить связно возвращается, Цукуё смотрит на них двоих, перемазанных так и не успевшей засохнуть краской, и говорит:  
– Кажется, иногда мне надо меньше думать.  
– А ещё тебе обязательно нужно закончить этот рисунок, – добавляет Хинова, глядя таким жгучим взглядом, что Цукуё понимает: сделать его полностью будет задачей не из легких.


End file.
